HASTA EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS
by AsaChiba
Summary: Bueno esta es una pequeña historia dedicada a mi pareja favorita es un SXD, en donde veremos a un Darien que no querra estar sin su Serena, aqui se describe el gran amor que se tienen los dos, capitulo dos arriba ENTREN
1. La carta

**HASTA EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS**

Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero decir que me encanta mucho leer fanfics, y de tanto leer me dieron ganas de escribir uno y haber que tal sale, cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia sera bien recibida, gracias por dedicar parte de su tiempo en esta pequeña historia que iba a ser un oneshot pero me alargue un poquito, en fin espero les guste. Y sobre los derechos pues ya saben que Sailor Moon no me pertenece a mi si no a Naoko Takeuchi y que esta historia es solo para el entretenimiento. y COMENZAMOS...

* * *

**HASTA EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS**

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA CARTA**

Cerca de la media noche se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros azulados en el balcón de su cuarto contemplando a la luna, su rostro reflejaba la gran felicidad que sentía su corazón, la luz que transmitía el astro de la tierra lo embriagaba de una dulce sensación de paz y a su vez reflejaba el rostro de su amada.

_¡que hermosa esta! _

No podía quitarse ese pensamiento de su mente, el tiempo había pasado, pero el no lo había sentido, la única muestra del correr de los meses estaba en ella.

_¿c__ómo era posible que lo perfecto pudiera ser aun mejor? _

Su niña había crecido, estaba más bella que nunca, estaba dejando de ser una adolescente para convertirse en una hermosa mujer, estaba fascinado recordándola, el viento calido de la noche acariciaba su rostro, las ganas de estar con ella cada vez eran más grandes, deseaba despertar a lado de ella y contemplar así juntos el amanecer.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron rindiendo ante el sueño que sentía y decidió acostarse, se acomodo en su cama abrazando la almohada y pensando en su amada niña se quedo dormido.

Las horas siguieron su curso y trajeron consigo un hermoso amanecer, las cortinas dejaron escapar unos cuantos rayos alegres del sol sobre los párpados cerrados de Darien, despertándolo así de su dulce sueño. Se levanto y enseguida encendió la radio para escucharla mientras se preparaba para salir; mientras se bañaba escucho que en las noticias hablaban sobre los desastres que habían estado ocurriendo en la ciudad, que ya todo se encontraba en calma gracias a la ayuda de aquellas guerreras de identidad desconocida las cuales dieron el mejor de sus esfuerzos para traer nuevamente la paz a Tokio, se sintió muy orgulloso de su princesa pues todo estaba tranquilo gracias a ella. Ya cuando estaba todo listo se dirigió hasta la puerta y noto un pequeño sobre debajo de esta, lo recogió y al leer el remitente sonrío tiernamente pues venia de parte de Serena; abrió el sobre con cuidado notando que eran muchas hojas y se dispuso a leer con atención.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

_Sabes hace unos cuantos días me encontraba muy confundida, la cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas y no me dejaba descansar, me estaba atormentando con lo mismo de todas las noches ¿Por qué¿Por qué me estaba pasando eso?_

_No sabía exactamente la respuesta y eso era el problema, mi mente viajaba y viajaba tratando de encontrarla hasta altas horas de la madrugada, había aparentado ante los demás que estaba bien, que nada me sucedía, incluso estoy segura que nadie sabia lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, se muy bien que hay muchas personas a mi lado que me aprecian y en las cuales puedo confiar ciegamente y seguir adelante con su apoyo, pero en esos momentos no era lo mismo, me sentía sola y abandonada, necesitaba desahogarme, llorar y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que me encontraba mal, muy mal, que la tristeza me estaba destrozando lo mas profundo de mi corazón, todo esto por que me faltaba lo más importante para mi, la esencia para ser feliz día a día, la parte fundamental de mi ser, me faltabas tu._

_Entre todo el enredo de mi cabeza podía distinguir tu ser, he ahí mi pesar, no estabas a mi lado, a mi vida le hacia falta tu presencia, te fuiste para lograr uno de tus sueños, cosa que no me agrado mucho, la sola idea de imaginarme sin ti me aterraba, pero si de eso dependía parte de tu felicidad, también dependía parte de la mía, por eso te deje partir y te fui a despedir tratando de mostrarte una sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando mis ojos mostraron el sufrir de mi corazón, en esos momentos con un pequeño detalle me demostraste lo mucho que te importaba y lo que significaba ese detalle para nuestra relación, era un paso mas que cumpliríamos, pero para eso esperaríamos a tu regreso, fue así como me animaste y desde entonces decidí ser muy fuerte y esperar por ti._

_Sabía muy bien el motivo de tu ausencia, pero no sabia ¿por qué te habías olvidado de mí? Habíamos prometido llamarnos y escribirnos, sabía que ibas a estar muy ocupado con tus estudios y que por eso no lo ibas a hacer tan seguido como yo, pero en el tiempo transcurrido desde tu partida nunca respondiste a mis llamados, mi temor se había cumplido, estaba sin ti._

_La distancia me atormentaba, estabas tan lejos de mí, y el no saber nada de ti hizo que creciera en mí una terrible angustia que aumentaba con el paso de los días, de haber sabido que esto iba a suceder nunca te hubiera dejado ir. Me hacías mucha falta, extrañaba tu voz, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tus caricias, en fin todo tu ser, solo tenia tu recuerdo y eso no me bastaba, te necesitaba demasiado. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darien comenzó a sentirse culpable por todo lo que había pasado ella_, -¿por que no pude ser más fuerte? -_ pensaba cada vez más mientras seguía leyendo _- así ella no habría sufrido, y juntos hubiéramos derrotado al enemigo -_ hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de evitarte todo tipo de sufrimiento.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Por esa pena tan grande todas las noches me refugie en mi cuarto para pensar en ti, la urgencia de tenerte con migo era tan grande que ya no podía distinguir a veces el sueño de la realidad, mi mente viajaba mostrándome que regresabas junto a mi, que nunca te habías marchado, que nunca habías estado lejos de mi, pero de pronto todo desaparecía y me mostraba la triste realidad de mi vida._

_Un día me encontré en peligro, fue cuando apareció el para ayudarme, pero el simple hecho de haber visto una rosa la cual fue lanzada para defenderme hizo que lo confundiera con tigo, te recordé al ver esa rosa roja, fue entonces cuando me derrumbe por completo y fue ante el, por fin estaba desahogando mi sufrir, lo mucho que me dolía estar sin ti, le conté que creía que mi obligación era vivir sola por un tiempo, pero que simplemente no lo aguantaba, te extrañaba y te necesitaba demasiado, no aguantaba estar sola._

_¿y no puedo remplazarlo?..._

_¿déjame remplazarlo?..._

_Fueron las preguntas que dio como respuesta a mi sufrir, eso hizo que me confundiera mas, tu no estabas, me dejaste y no sabia nada de ti, tal vez era por que ya no te importaba, y ahora el quería una oportunidad para hacerme feliz. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Un recorrido de celos comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Darien_ - ¿como se atrevió ese chico a fijarse en su niña? -_ sabía que ella era muy hermosa y que tenía un buen número de pretendientes detrás de ella, pero era suya y de nadie más _- ahora comprendo las palabras de despedida que le dijo -_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Pero ahora el no era el único que sabia mi sufrir, las chicas se enteraron, pero no habían comprendido bien las cosas. Por la tarde recibí ese día la visita de Rei…._

_¿qué piensas hacer? _

_Tendremos mas problemas si no piensas bien las cosas, no puedes estar jugando con las personas_

_Ella tenía razón, debía de estar completamente segura de lo que hacia, pero ni yo misma sabía en ese entonces que hacer._

_Nada de peros, eso no sirve, si no decides bien las cosas Seiya puede salir lastimado. No puedes estar jugando, recuerda que tienes a una persona a quien querer. ¿O no?_

_Todas y cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas, yo tenía a alguien a quien querer, tenía…_

_Lo quieres mas que a nadie ¿no es cierto?... entonces no tienes por que dudar, sobre todo en este momento._

_Nuevamente se asomaron mis lagrimas mientras le confesaba que no sabia nada de ti desde que te fuiste, se sorprendió mucho, como decía desde un principio, nadie se lo imaginaba, me reclamo por haber ocultado algo tan importante como esto, simplemente no se por que lo hice. Como era de esperarse se lo comento a las chicas para saber mas a fondo de esto, Amy se comunico con tu universidad y ahí le dijeron que no estabas, todas estaban confundidas, no sabían que estaba sucediendo, se imaginaban que por tu ausencia le estaba dando una oportunidad a Seiya, no sabían como reaccionar y unas cuantas estaban en contra de el, Haruka y Michiru no querían que lo viera, por eso y por los demás problemas que tuvimos que enfrentar durante las batallas, desde el inicio no se llevaron bien con ellos._

_El día que comenzó la última batalla contra las fuerzas de Galaxia, los chicos dieron su último concierto como Three Ligths, pues ya habían encontrado a su princesa, yo fui por que tenia muchas ganas de ver ese evento y sobre todo de verlo a el, mi cabeza ya tenia una decisión para ese entonces, ya iba preparada para decirle lo que deseaba hacer, la platica que tuve con Rei me había servido mucho para aclarar unas cuantas cosas en mi cabeza, pero cuando me encontré frente a el supo mi respuesta sin necesidad de decírsela._

_Por favor, no pienses que me estas causando muchos problemas, solo por que me gustas bombón._

_Se adelanto a mis respuestas, se que lo hizo para evitarme mas pena y es que a pesar de que tu me estabas haciendo mucho daño con tu ausencia, mi corazón seguía siendo tuyo como lo fue desde el mismo día que te conocí, no quería esperar a tener noticias tuyas pero que mas podía hacer._

_Solo quiero que comprendas que sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti como no tienes idea, solamente quería decirte lo que siento por ti, ya que dentro de poco tiempo dejare de ser el cantante Seiya Kou…bombón… espero que encuentres pronto a tu novio. _

_Me disculpe, se que le estaba haciendo daño y no quería hacerlo, el fue muy bueno con migo desde un principio y su sufrir también me angustiaba pero comprendió que nunca te podría remplazar._

_Ese día horas mas tarde la batalla estaba en proceso, las chicas como siempre me defendieron, también defendieron a las Sailor Stars, sacrificaron sus vidas por nosotras, evitaron que tomaran nuestras semillas estelares dando las suyas, fue un momento devastador para mi, Galaxia se encontraba contenta pues estaba logrando su objetivo y orgullosa de este nos mostró su colección, observe con detalle cada una de las semillas imaginándome el sufrimiento de los dueños de estas al caer en manos del enemigo, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado encontrar la tuya en ese lugar, fue un momento aterrador, por fin mi cabeza y mi corazón estaban comprendiendo por que no tenían noticias tuyas, no me habías olvidado, tu ultimo pensamiento antes de morir fue para mi. _

_Poco después cuando por fin la paz triunfo me alegre bastante de verte de nuevo, no lo podía creer, por fin después de tanto tiempo estabas a mi lado, mi corazón se encontraba acelerado por la emoción que sentía al estar nuevamente entre tus brazos, en esos momentos deseaba estar a solas con tigo, quería perderme nuevamente en tus hermosos ojos; me sonroje mucho cuando me susurraste al odio que deseabas tu lo mismo, y fue así como juntos tomados de la mano llegamos al mirador, la noche era bella ¿te acuerdas? la luna llena nos ilumino con su bello resplandor, estuvimos sin hablar un tiempo pero ya no aguantaba, necesitaba oír que me querías tanto como yo a ti y por eso te lo pregunte, no por que lo dudara sino por que me hacia mucha falta escucharlo._

_Mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo -_

_Me alegraste con tu respuesta y cuando me besaste me subiste al cielo, fue maravilloso volver a sentir tus calidos labios entre los míos…pero cuando nos separamos el sentimiento de culpa lleno mi alma, como podía estar a tu lado como si nada hubiera pasado, tu que eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida debías enterarte que dude de tu amor y por eso reproche mis sentimientos a tal grado que llegue a confundir el gran amor que siento por ti._

_Perdóname por favor, si te estoy contando esto es para que te enteres por mi y no por nadie mas de todo sucedido en tu ausencia, me siento tan mal por haberte fallado, no merezco tu amor, te dejo libre para que encuentres a alguien mejor, la verdad es que siendo sincera tengo muchos defectos, no te convengo, raro que yo te lo diga verdad, pero esa es la realidad, me duele mucho esta decisión que estoy tomando, __tengo tanto miedo de perderte, pero es mas grande el temor de estar a tu lado y no merecerte,__ deseo lo mejor para ti, y por eso me hago a un lado, solo quiero que sepas antes de despedirme que te amo, que eres mi vida, pero no me siento digna de tu amor._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Los ojos de Darien se fueron nublando poco a poco con forme seguía leyendo, sentía mucho dolor en su corazón, su niña estaba terminando con el, no lo podía creer, toda la felicidad se le estaba escapando de las manos._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Estoy segura que en unos años serás un gran doctor, ve a Estados Unidos y triunfa, yo no te quiero cortar las alas, ya no estas atado a un destino, no quiero retenerte sabiendo que tu vida puede ser mejor, y no olvides ser feliz siempre te lo mereces. _

_Con cariño Serena_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Las lágrimas comenzaron a desprenderse de los ojos azul marino de Darien, estaba llorando como un gran niño, las cosas no podían quedarse así, tenía que convencerla que su decisión era una locura, no quería perderla, no lo soportaría, ella era su vida, su luz, su todo. Lleno de coraje arrugo la carta y la aventó hacia el bote de basura, agarro sus llaves y salio azotando la puerta de su casa, bajo a prisa hacia el estacionamiento y se subió a su moto, la cual arranco a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Serena.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

CONTINUARA (1)...

Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos el la proxima y porfas dejen reviews. Saludos


	2. Reacciones

Hola a todos aquí estoy yo nuevamente, quiero agradecerles a todos por dedicar parte de su tiempo a esta pequeña historia, muchas gracias también por sus comentarios en verdad motivan mucho a continuar lo mas pronto posible, pues yo creo que el objetivo principal es saber la opinión de los demás. Gracias a:

**UsakitoPau**

**Nyan Nyanko**

Que bueno que les este gustando la historia.

**sesrena**pues no es que este loca Serena quiso sincerarse con el pero tomo una mala decisión dejándolo pero según ella tiene sus motivos hay que ver que es lo que pasa.

**lunaenamorada**gracias por el consejo y por la ayuda que me diste, trate de hacer lo mejor posible, ya estoy leyendo las historias que me dijiste

**Angie Bloom** gracias no había notado lo de los reviews ya lo modifique, yo también pienso lo mismo pobrecito de Darien tan lindo verdad

**Miara Makisan**tienes toda la razón, más que nada todo lo que sucedió fue una prueba y en estas el que gana al final siempre es el verdadero amor, yo también lo veo así, hay que hacerla reaccionar pero no se deja, lo peor de todo es que esta haciendo sufrir a Darien, el la ama demasiado pero ella esta de necia, entonces si necesitara unas cachetadas para hacerla comprender, por eso necesitara la ayuda de alguien más cosa que acertaste ya lo veras en este capitulo

**bunnyoruga**entre los dos no debe de haber secretos, Darien necesitaba enterarse de todo lo que paso por la cabeza de Serena, no podía ocultárselo estaría mal pero la decisión que ha tomado es mala, yo también me enoje con Serena la verdad es que Seiya no era nada malo para ella, pero llego muy tarde a la repartición de corazones jejeje que bueno que al final logro ver sus verdaderos sentimientos pero eso no la salva de un buen regaño

**caroone**el pobre ya esta sufriendo pero va decidido a todo con tal de no perderla

**alejandra n, **Serena bien sabe que Darien la ama demasiado pero es turno de el de abrirse en todos los sentidos, es lindo verlo así demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos, hay quien no lo quisiera…..

Muchas gracias también a los que han leído la historia aunque no hayan dejado sus comentarios, ojala y lo puedan hacer para saber si les esta agradando.

Como les decía se aceptan dudas, comentarios y sugerencias, todo es bien recibido y creo que con este ya vamos mas o menos a la mitad de la historia se podría decir que es un fourshort jejeje dedicado a todas las mamochas, es que es la mejor pareja no hay duda.

Bueno y después de tanto comenzamos…..

**HASTA EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS**

**CAPITULO DOS**

**REACCIONES**

Mientras tanto Serena se encontraba sentada en el parque numero 10 de la ciudad, estaba muy triste - _Darien… a esta hora ya la has de estar leyendo -_ sus ojos reflejaban todo el dolor de su corazón, los tenia hinchados de tanto llorar, paso gran parte de la noche escribiendo la carta, con forme iba avanzando cada vez mas estaba llorando, era imposible dejar de hacerlo ante la decisión que estaba tomando, pero ella tenia esa idea en la cabeza. Había salido de su casa desde muy temprano con dirección hacia el departamento de Darien, al llegar ahí con sumo nerviosismo deslizo la carta por debajo de la puerta, trataba de calmarse pero no podía, todo su cuerpo le temblaba, muchas ideas le cruzaban por su mente en esos instantes, pero ya no resistía estar mas ahí, dirigió una ultima mirada hacia esa puerta e impulsada por sus piernas salio corriendo del lugar con mas lagrimas en los ojos, desde entonces estuvo vagando por todos los lugares en los cuales solía pasear con el; estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni se percato que alguien estaba enfrente de ella observándola, hasta que la interrumpió

_¿qué __es lo que te pasa Serena tonta?-_ al oír esta voz dirigió la mirada hacia aquella chica de cabellos negros largos

_¡__Rey! _– como era posible que la hubiera encontrado, en esos momentos no tenia ganas de ver a nadie

_mírate nada mas ¿por qué estas llorando?-_ le preguntaba mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo _- ¿te caíste o te hicieron algo? –_

_como crees yo solo…estoy… - _trataba de inventarse algo para que no profundizara mas pero nada le salía

_sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?- _en sus palabras reflejaba la preocupación que sentía al verla tan triste, era seguro que no estaba llorando por haberse caído o por haber perdido algo, sabia que era algo mas serio, quería poder ayudarla en lo que fuera.

– _por supuesto que lo se _– Ella muy bien sabia que a ella no la podía engañar, la conocía muy bien.

_entonces cuéntame,__ ¿o nos vamos a pasar todo el día aquí¿no quieres platicarme? – _

…_es… es que no se como decirlo… Darien …-_

_¿le sucedió algo?-_

_he terminado con el –_

_¿cómo?-_ se sorprendió bastante, como era posible – _¿a caso el?-_

_no __fue el, fui yo – _respiro profundamente observando la cara de enojo que estaba poniendo Rey_ – _

_¡¡pero __que cosa hiciste Serena¿como pudiste terminar con el¿acaso todavía estas confundida?- _no podía dar crédito a lo que había oído, ella pensaba que todas las cosas ya estaban bien claras desde antes del regreso de Darien

_yo solo hice lo mejor para el – _

_¿lo amas? por que si lo amas estas cometiendo un gran error -_

_lo amo más__ que a mi vida, es solo que…_

_hay Serena tonta, no seas así ¿acaso crees que el no esta sufriendo? el te ama tanto como tu a el¿como es posible que lo dejes? estoy segura que ahorita a de estar como loco, se que las cosas tienen solución, ustedes dos nacieron para ser uno, no lo dejes, habla con el, por que tal vez mañana puede ser muy tarde, aun estas a tiempo de arreglar las cosas – _le extendió la mano para que se levantara_ – ven ¿qué tal si vamos al Crown? te va a servir para tranquilizarte –_

nuevamente ella tenia razón, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas_ – gracias Rey, lo pensare-_

_nada de que lo pensaras, vas a actuar haciendo lo correcto¿te gustaría ver a Darien con otra chica?-_

……

_¿verdad que no? vámonos ya, te tranquilizas y luego vemos que hacemos- _las dos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al Crown, una iba pensando en como hacer entrar en razón a su amiga mientras que la otra pensaba en lo certera de todas las palabras que le había dicho Rey

Dairen pasó unos cuantos minutos en frente de la casa de Serena esperando a que saliera, pero nada, fue entonces cuando se decidió a tocar, estaba rompiendo muchos de sus miedos, desde aquel día en que el papá de Serena casi lo mata prefería guardar un poco de distancia. Segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió mostrando a una señora de cabellos largos azules, lo cual lo tranquilizo un poco.

_¿Darien?__ que sorpresa – _

_buenas tardes señora Ikuko¿se encontrara Serena de casualidad? – _

_hola hijo¿pero cuando regresaste?, Serena me había dicho que estabas fuera__ de la ciudad –_

_ayer regrese, por eso deseo verla- _

_se va a poner muy feliz al verte__, a estado muy triste últimamente pero lamentablemente no se encuentra, salio desde muy temprano a dar una vuelta, pero no te preocupes yo le digo que viniste y que se comunique con tigo lo mas pronto posible -_

_muchas gracias señora, entonces me retiro-_

_hasta pronto y cuídate -_

regreso hacia donde estaba su moto estacionada y se recargo en ella – _y ahora que hago –_ pensaba frustrado el pobre, no sabia donde la podría encontrar, había tantos lugares en los que podría estar, lo único que le quedaba era ir a cada uno de los lugares que le pasara por su mente en busca de ella, pensó por unos instantes y decidido se subió a su moto, cuando estuvo a punto de arrancarla oyó sonar su celular_ –_

_diga ¿?__ -_

_hola Darien, habla Rey, perdona que te moleste¿estas ocupado?_

_Rey__, que bueno que me hablas¿oye no sabes nada de Serena la estoy buscando desde hace rato pero no la encuentro? –_

_mira me encuentro en el Crown, por que no vienes para acá¿qué dices? –_

_perdona que te falle pero me urge localizarla –_

_precisamente por eso necesito que vengas –_

_¿esta con tigo? -_

_bueno, ahorita esta en el tocador arreglándose un poco la cara, por que la tiene desecha de tanto llorar, por eso mismo te estoy hablando, para que vengas a verla –_

_salgo para halla enseguida, pero no la dejes ir, por favor –_

_mira en 15 minutos voy a salir de aquí con ella, espérala a la salida, ella no sabe que te estoy hablando, así es que mas vale que te apures –_

_gracias Rey, en verdad muchas gracias –_

_que gracias, luego me las cobro, cuando me habías visto haciéndola de cupido, sales te cuelgo –_

_¿con quien estabas hablando?_

_con Nicolás, lo que pasa es que habíamos quedado en vernos a las tres –_

_no me digas que le cancelaste, todavía tienes 20 minutos –_

_pero ahorita estoy con tigo debe de entender –_

_eso no importa, ya estoy bien, puedes ir con el sin tener que preocuparte por mi –_

_no es que me preocupe, lo que pasa es que quiero ser la primera de las chicas en enterarme –_

_¡por__ que siempre me estas molestando! ya no te hagas y apúrate -_

_esta bien, pero déjame terminar mi malteada va –_

_pero rápido y ¿Rey? –_

_si_

_gracias por todo –_

Los minutos que Ray le había dado a Darien se habían cumplido, de seguro el ya estaba afuera esperándolas, era hora de salir.

_listo, he terminado –_

_vaya, te tardaste demasiado –_

_lo que pasa es que yo si la disfruto – _al terminar de decir esa frase le saco la lengua, noto el enfado de su amiga, ya se encontraba mas tranquila había hecho bien su trabajo

_¿que estas tratando de decir? - _

_yo nada –_

_yo nada, vamos apúrate tienes menos de 10 minutos para verl__o –_

Pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a la salida, al abrirse la puerta Serena noto que enfrente de esta se encontraba Darien, ella trato de huir pero fue detenida por Rey la cual le impidió el paso. _– es mejor que hablen ahorita –_

_tu le hablaste ¿no es cierto?- _Serena no lo podía creer, Rey la había traicionado

_no es lo que parece cabeza hueca yo solo trato de ayudar –_

_¿cómo pudiste? - _

_e__lla no tiene la culpa Serena, no te enojes yo se lo pedí - _

_Darien…__- _Darien se les había acercado mientras ellas discutían

_¿podemos hablar__ Serena por favor? -_ le imploraba deseando que no pusiera resistencia

_yo los dejo -_busco la mirada de ella pero la encontró con enojo cosa que hizo que Rey se sintiera mal_ - luego hablamos Serena tonta –_ por dentro sabia que había hecho bien, los problemas entre ellos tenían solución_ - recuerda lo que te dije, hasta luego Darien –_

_hasta pronto Rey- _Darien observo como se marcho Rey quería agradecerle en persona por lo que había hecho, pero sabia que no era el momento, después lo haríaregresando la atención hacia su objetivo noto que ya se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos lejos de el, la alcanzo poniéndose enfrente de ella pero esta luego le dio la espalda – _Serena espera -_

_creo que te deje las cosas claras ¿no es así? __o ¿tienes alguna duda?- _no quería verle a los ojos, pensaba en acabar con esto lo mas pronto posible, no creía aguantar por mucho mas tiempo.

Su actitud lo indignaba, pero sabia que si las cosas se quedaban así iba a ser peor - princesa…_ ¿por que vas en otra dirección? –_

_¿a que te refieres? –_

_¡p__or favor! - _estaba desesperado, pero trato de controlarse_ - sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando¿por que decides por los dos? yo te amo, eres mi luz¿como se supone que continuare sin ti? –_

_aunque ahorita no lo veas, se que es lo mejor –_

_¡mírame! –_ trato de voltearla pero ella no quería, ponía resistencia _– por favor voltea - _ella volteo a verlo y fue cuando nuevamente se perdió en esos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, _- dime ¿h__ay alguna manera para convencerte de que no hay nadie mejor para mi que tu?-_

_Darien...__-_

Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos a la próxima, se que estuvo muy cortito pero lo bueno viene en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
